


Pink Bubblegum

by Danganphobia



Series: Treats [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Football, Cheerleaders, Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School, Mutual Pining, Partying, Romance, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: Looks, money, fame, and talent. She was head cheerleader, she sat at the far left corner of the classroom in Chloe’s chemistry class, and she was hot. Therefore, Chloe was very familiar with the girl.Alright, some girls can hate her for it. The boys drool over it, and Chloe - well, Chloe could care less.She’s rather focused on football and chooses not to act on raging hormones. Despite the fact that she’s may have thought about Rachel. Once, twice, or more.(Or, the happy romcom AU where Chloe is a jock helplessly crushing on Rachel, Blackwell High's head cheerleader)





	Pink Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> this could be an au in canon where nothing bad happens and blackwell high is more like a modern high school au where everything is the same except rachel is a cheerleader and chloe's super into football because why not. of course, they're both _hella_ gay
> 
> enjoy ❤ wanted to write something new and i found out this would totally work out tbfh lmao and im gonna follow my instinct and get on this. i recommend you listen to sleigh bells' entire "treats" album and it was a huge inspo!!
> 
> one thing im known for is being shamelessly self-indulgent and writing cheesy things. here we go

Chloe wouldn't say she really cared for fitting in.  
  
Usually she preferred to do whatever. She was far too used to the isolated scene that she thought she'd break into a sweat having to make _acquaintances_ when she joined the team.  
  
Not that it was required. It was just happened on a _whim_. It felt different. For people to actually be interested in Chloe and see past her _fuck off_ aura that made them misunderstand that she wasn't ever trying to scare people away and have them avoid her.  
  
Regardless, the majority Blackwell High sees Chloe as exactly just that. Someone who wanted anyone who stood within five feet from her to fuck off. It kinda felt nice. It kinda didn't. Because now that Chloe has attention she remembers that she isn't used to any of it.  
  
“Trying to make actual friends for once isn't bad.” Steph had told her when Chloe absolutely needed to complain about it. “Show them that you can be, I don't know. Nice? And they won't be rubbed off the wrong way guaranteed.”  
  
“But I'm not. Uh. Nice.” Chloe argued. “Am I?”  
  
She doesn't _try_ to be that's for sure.  
  
“When you want to be.” Steph answered. “If you weren't I'm positive we wouldn't be talking at all.”  
  
Chloe snorted. “I still ask myself why I talk to a nerd of all people.”  
  
“I could ask you the same question, Chloe.”  
  
In the social hierarchy of cliques Chloe doesn't think she has a shot of getting anywhere higher than where she believed she belonged.  
  
If the outcasts even had a place on the pyramid. Who really gives a shit about popularity. Chloe talked to whoever she felt like talking to. And she knows Steph can understand that to an extent.  
  
Mikey no longer questions why Chloe tolerates them either. If he did anyway, he's bound to get an insulting remark in response.  
  
Steph said to be _nice_ \- which leads Chloe to where she is now. She’s cool with Drew. Since he was Mikey’s older brother, he worked together with Chloe well on the team and he’s taken a liking to Chloe. Agreeing to go to some house party a teammate is holding to celebrate their game for his sake.  
  
Chloe’s been to parties. Mostly just to drink all the alcohol and smoke out at the backyard. This was another excuse to get friends to invite other friends they know and get together. And of course, boost the team's reputation.  
  
Chloe didn't care for that. She came on her own and slipped into the large house - some crowded around the area outdoors and it was even more crowded indoors.  
  
The lights are dim, and the ground is thrumming to the beat of the speakers.  
  
She blended in quickly, and that’s the one thing Chloe liked about the scene - not really anyone cared about who anybody was.  
  
It grants open doors; an opportunity to come in and be someone else for the night. Create connections that fall short when they break in the morning and rekindle never again. Most of what happens in these walls are one time thing.  
  
Chloe hasn’t experienced much but she’s seen enough to say so herself - everyone puts on a mask. What would be the fun in being your true self?  
  
It’s different if someone showed an interest. Everyone comes here with one goal on their mind: to have a good time. It’s the same agenda for Chloe, although she regretted getting roped into coming - she was here, might as well make the best of it before she decided to bail.  
  
She finds a spot against the wall, encompassed by a flood of dancing bodies. Her ears are ringing, and she thinks the alcohol that burns her throat might make the loud music more tolerable to handle.  
  
There’s faint voices that fade into it, and at first - Chloe ignores it - thinking that maybe it’ll go away. But she hears it again.  
  
_“I said I’m not interested.”_  
  
_“You’re at a party all alone, sure you don’t want any company?”_  
  
_“I came here by myself, I plan on leaving by myself. I don’t need anyone to take_ me _home._ ”  
  
Oh, jeez. That doesn’t sound too good. Chloe’s searching ahead to see what’s going on, and in the distance - it’s a creep trying to hit on a girl.  
  
At first Chloe thought she’d leave it alone, though as her eyes flickered back to the two figures - and she can recognize the female the more she observed them.  
  
That was none other than Rachel Amber.  
  
Chloe pondered on who the fuck the freak actually was. A giant hazard for house parties were allowing complete strangers of any age to waltz in and no one would give a fuck.  
  
She’s not surprised that one of them has started hitting on Rachel. Of course she’d be at this party. Chloe’s heard a lot about Rachel, and apparently, she’s got everything a girl could want.  
  
Looks, money, fame, and talent. She was head cheerleader, she sat at the far left corner of the classroom in Chloe’s chemistry class, and she was hot. Therefore, Chloe was _very_ familiar with the girl.  
  
Alright, _some_ girls can hate her for it. The boys drool over it, and Chloe - well, Chloe could care less.  
  
She’s rather focused on football and chooses not to act on raging hormones. Despite the fact that she’s may have thought about Rachel. Once, twice, or more.  
  
Chloe didn’t get the envy people had for popularity. She’d rather smash her head against a wall a thousand times than be friends with Victoria Chase. That says a lot about Chloe’s view on assholes who view others like they were the pests beneath their feet.  
  
“Maybe someone else would be interested.” She hears Rachel say irritably, “Is that enough to convince you?”  
  
“Not until you let me show you how to have a good time.”  
  
Chloe registers that Rachel is getting closer and closer, trying to escape from the man. She swallowed, unsure of what to do. She can flee into the crowd and pretend as if she’s dancing along with them, or hide herself further in the herd.  
  
But what did it matter? It’s not like Rachel was going to recognize her or anything, was she? Chloe wasn’t exactly _hoping_ Rachel _would._  
  
She averted her gaze and drank from her solo cup. _Just pretend it’s none of your business. Pretend it’s none of your business, pretend it’s none of your business-_  
  
“Oh hey, there you are!”  
  
Chloe desperately wanted to believe the call was for someone else. Maybe a friend showed up to save her in time and manage to tell the guy off.  
  
However when Chloe looked in Rachel’s direction she was rushing directly towards Chloe.  
  
“Babe,” Rachel crooned, Chloe jumped at Rachel tightly grabbing her hand. She’s staring at Rachel as if she were crazy. _What the hell does she think she’s doing?_  
  
“I was looking all over for you!” She exclaimed, and Chloe can see the motioning in her eyes to the creep that’s begging Chloe to go along with it. Chloe became unnerved quite quickly, wanting to pull away and escape.  
  
Rachel was holding her hand, she was the one Rachel came to. Not anyone else. Did Chloe really stand out that much?  
  
“Uh, sorry.” Chloe blurted. Rachel looped her arms around Chloe, pulling Chloe closer. She doesn’t fail to miss the devious look Rachel shot towards the man.  
  
“Do you mind?” Rachel questioned, Chloe can feel her heart hammering in her chest, Rachel practically _this_ close to her, their bodies touching without shame.  
  
“I thought you-” He began, clearly confused, and Rachel merely smiles while Chloe tries not to look as perplexed as he was.  
  
“Well you thought wrong.” Rachel doesn’t let him finish, “Because Chloe here is taking me home tonight. Not you.”  
  
Now, Rachel’s convinced him to back off. And Chloe didn’t have to do much talking. Marveling in the fact that Rachel even said her _name._ Rachel knew her.  
  
After a period of gawking, the man’s eyebrow twitched, he clicked his tongue before walking away - disappointed and heated.  
  
When he’s out of sight, Rachel lets out an exasperated sigh. “Oh, thank God that was close. Wasn’t it?”  
  
“You handled it pretty well.” Chloe agreed, laughing sheepishly.  
  
“It wasn’t without your help, of course.” Rachel added, Chloe didn’t think highly of herself to be Rachel’s savior.  
  
“My help?” Chloe repeated, shaking her head. “Er, I didn’t do anything at all…”  
  
“I’m sure if I didn’t see you as eye candy he would’ve followed me everywhere I went without giving up.” Rachel justified, “Weren’t too uncomfortable, were you?”  
  
Rachel’s still standing so close. Wearing dark eyeliner and cherry red lipstick, and she smelled fucking wondrous.  
  
“A little bit.” Chloe said, though that would be a bit of a stretch. Regardless, Rachel smiled - a short laugh escaping her lips and Chloe forgets the importance of knowing how to socialize.  
  
“Good.” Rachel takes Chloe’s cup and takes a sip. She removed her arms from Chloe as she did so, and _dear Lord_ \- did Rachel look good tonight. As if she doesn’t already whenever Chloe managed to catch sight of her in the halls.  
  
She wore a red jacket over a black bralette, tight, fitting high-waisted jeans over fishnet stockings disappearing underneath her outfit until they reached her ankles - sneakers black and white.  
  
Chloe never knew how breathtaking Rachel was up close. She never ogled too much before, she was ogling now. She was starting to feel out of place in a leather jacket and sweatpants hanging low enough that maybe the boxer briefs screamed too casual for a chaotic party atmosphere. But it shouldn't matter.  
  
Chloe was feeling rather self-conscious now that Rachel was here.  
  
“How do you-” Chloe starts, “How do you know my name?”  
  
Rachel appeared surprised. “You're on the football team, how could I not know Chloe Price? The outstanding quarterback in all of Blackwell?”  
  
“People talk about me?” Now, this was definitely news. Almost seemed too good to be true to Chloe.  
  
“Enough for word of you to reach my ears.”  
  
“I haven't as much as breathed in your direction.” Chloe stated flatly. Rachel giggles, holding Chloe’s wrist as if she's known Chloe since forever.  
  
“I'm probably nothing as special as people say…”  
  
“You're a good athlete.” Rachel rebutted. “Give yourself some credit.”  
  
Chloe was never one to boast about her skills on the field. Now that Rachel was complimenting it, she felt a little prideful. She can admit.  
  
“Thanks.” Chloe said, her ears burning. “Uh. You're good at what you do too.”  
  
_Could've put that in a more direct way than subtle, dumbass._ She scolded herself. But Rachel only smiles welcoming to the complement.  
  
“What brings you here, Chloe Price?”  
  
“Just came to kick back.” Chloe answered simply. Not including the fact that she wouldn't want to be at home right now. “And I'm sure that guy back there didn't happen to be an asshole you knew?”  
  
“He could only wish.” Rachel handed Chloe back her cup. “I'm here to show some team spirit. Is all.”  
  
“Really?” Chloe asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
“It’s why everyone’s here.” Rachel smiled, humored. “I didn’t just only come for the drinks and the good music.”  
  
“For me it’s my excuse.” Chloe admitted, “It seems less about praising everyone and getting fuckin’ shitfaced only it’s supposed to be a treat. Which makes no sense, whatsoever.”  
  
Rachel laughs, it’s mellow and pretty - and _fuck._ Chloe preferred to stand out. She didn’t want to be like everyone else, that is - hopping on the bang bus with anyone on the cheerleading team.  
  
Steph told her it was a good choice for Chloe to keep her ground, strangely, as Steph was someone who was _apart_ of that majority. She’d probably get murdered for openly wanting say more than a sentence to Rachel Amber.  
  
With the massive amount of attention she has and word that’s spread about, Chloe isn’t sure if she should be talking to her right now, whoever the fuck these creeps that loiter high school parties were or losers waiting for their next chance could be eyeballing them right now.  
  
At the same time, Chloe can sympathize with them. Before she thought she could only fucking _wish_ for this to happen.  
  
“This is what our last year is all about.” Rachel contended, beguilement that made her eyes gleam, “Making shit memorable happen. If that’s not on your bucket list then you’re totally _not_ living.”  
  
“Surprising coming from co-captain cheerleader, didn’t think this would be your scene…” Chloe said notably, “This supposed to be on everyone’s bucket list? How come the nerds aren’t here?”  
  
“When you think you know someone. Price.” Rachel snorted, “Arrest me for wanting to add a little spice to my life. Surely you want to unwind too, don’t you?”  
  
Chloe supposed Rachel had a point. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“Then enjoying yourself doesn’t mean standing against a wall at a _party_ thinking you’re better than everyone. Some lonely or mysterious pariah that no one knows anything about, on a long journey to finish some unsettled business with an adversary.”  
  
“Hey, don’t judge.” Chloe scoffed, “This is _living_ \- excluding the unfinished business to settle, part. I’m not that interesting. But I fucking wish.”  
  
“You’re not doing it right, Price.” Rachel smiled merry. She sized Chloe up and down. “Dance with me.”  
  
Chloe’s nearly about to choke on her drink. “Ah. Yeah, I don’t really dance.”  
  
“You don’t dance at parties?”  
  
Rather than… it wasn’t Chloe’s _thing_ unless she’s unwinded to the point where she’d likely forget half of what happened the night before the morning after.  
  
Now that she was asked… by Rachel - _yeah_ , Chloe thinks she’s having what Steph liked to call, a gay malfunctioning.  
  
“You just need to be in the right mood to set it off.” When Rachel takes Chloe’s drink once more, it’s to finish it all and set it aside, holding Chloe’s hand firmly. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you get into it.”  
  
Suddenly Chloe wants to remain at where she stood so Rachel didn’t have to witness Chloe make a complete fool out of herself.  
  
_Fuck._ Chloe is seconds away from breaking out into a sweat being lead into the string of bodies. _What would Steph say? Hell, what the fuck would Max say, even?_  
  
_Just unwind, Chloe. Maybe instead of pretending you’re too cool for this._  
  
Rachel laughs, grabbing both of Chloe’s hands. “Relax!” She exclaims, and the music transitions into something upbeat and cadenced. “Just go loose!”  
  
Rachel wastes no time getting into it, the fanaticism in the sway of her hips - mirroring the action quite easily of those around them.  
  
Chloe realized that no one was focusing on them, just in their own little worlds, her mind buzzing. Tempting her greatly to follow Rachel’s movements, in which her instincts act on itself.  
  
Rachel’s smile is contagious, dazzling and sightly. The way her body undulates is carefree, foolhardy - and like nobody’s watching.  
  
And yet she stares at Chloe with such joy and she’s bustling, radiating eagerness that Chloe desperately wanted to echo and she attempts that.  
  
It seems to excite Rachel for Chloe to knock off, and Chloe’s grinning. It’s exhilarating getting into the swing, maybe Chloe understands finally the definition of _living_ a little.  
  
She doesn’t know how long it lasted. But she’s already gotten lost, Rachel turning her back to Chloe, rocking her hips in a leisurely gyre and Chloe holds her breath registering how close they are, how Chloe can smell fresh jasmine - Chloe’s hands are on Rachel’s waist.  
  
They’re moving in sync, and it’s the intoxication - and Chloe’s head is spinning, though she’s far too distracted to even _think_ clearly.  
  
It’s when Rachel drags her to get another drink, they’re chatting idly having one or two before Rachel’s stumbling against Chloe.  
  
Chloe is greeted with fresh air and a light breeze, taking Rachel outside with her. They’re wormed their way through the swarm of sweaty, grinding bodies Chloe can breathe properly when they break free. Noticing how Rachel clung to her more than usual.  
  
“That was fun,” Rachel giggles, “My head’s really spinning though.”  
  
“I think you drank way too fucking much...” Chloe stated bluntly, maybe more than she did. “You okay?”  
  
“Just, peachy.” Rachel chirps, “I could go for another round. Price. Can’t keep up anymore?”  
  
“Ah, I’m sure you would.” Chloe said, sheepish. Though it seems the complete opposite on the last part. “But it’s getting late, we’re outside anyway… might as well just, bail now.”  
  
Now that Rachel was hanging on her as a monkey would, it wouldn’t be civil to leave Rachel drunk out of her mind at a party. Especially after her encounter with that creep. Chloe had a nice time with Rachel, and Chloe has no idea if someone dropped her off, if she came with a friend or has a ride.  
  
With how long they’ve been there it doesn’t seem like Rachel’s got any of that. She’d be on her own if Chloe left… and Chloe’s truly conflicted at this point.  
  
_Agh, fuck._ She groaned, she’s worked up that Rachel’s this clingy to her knowing well that they’ve actually just spoken to each other for the first time tonight. It’s surprising that she acknowledged Chloe’s existence - however, now’s not the time to fucking marvel over Rachel’s status as queen bee of Blackwell.  
  
How does it end up like this?  
  
“Er, Rachel-”  
  
“How come you’re so… stand off-ish? Price?” Rachel pulls of Chloe briefly to question, and her words are slurred. Oh, Christ. “I’m onto you.”  
  
“I’m… I-I’m not getting the catch here.” Chloe said nervously.  
  
“This whole time you’ve been...waiting for me to talk to you. I see you in the halls.” Rachel presumed, seemingly without much thought. “That I’d have to be the one lured while you were _leading_ the chase. Somehow I’d be vulnerable the right moment, a damsel in distress, and see you there. My scapegoat.”  
  
“I think that’s a bit of coincidence.” Chloe recoiled.  
  
“I call bullshit, Price.” Rachel denied. “You have me right where you want me. Honestly, I needed a good distraction for the night and I surely wasn’t disappointed.”  
  
Chloe’s still trying to slowly comprehend everything. Rachel claiming that she’s noticed Chloe for a while now sounded fucking unreal.  
  
Then again, she supposes being on the team meant having a name for yourself - Chloe never considers herself as one of those rich, bratty snobs that call themselves popular. Football team or not, Chloe is just herself. An outcast. Despite how many people that know her.  
  
Her reputation isn’t even compared to that of a damn jock anyway.  
  
“Really?” Chloe cleared her throat, feeling heat rush to her cheeks and her heart starting to pound at the way Rachel was smiling deviously at her. Checkmate. Even though her spiel wasn’t even remotely true. “Then, I-I guess I didn’t mind your company. You kinda made my night less boring.”  
  
Rachel’s eyes narrowed with delight, “Oh?”  
  
A car passes by, Rachel carelessly stepping onto the pavement - Chloe’s hands are flying to grab Rachel seeing the bright red flashing on the sign above the street they’ve headed on.  
  
“Car!” Chloe shouted, pulling Rachel back earning a yelp from her. “Easy! Jesus _fuck_ -”  
  
“Whoa, that was pretty close.” Rachel expelled, consternation masks her expression but only in the slightest. Her enthusiasm is terrifying.  
  
“ _You think_?” Chloe blanched, “Did you not see that coming- holy _shit_.”  
  
Having this responsibility will give Chloe a heart attack.  
  
“Oops.” Rachel shrugged lightly, “Must’ve been your eyes I was too busy staring at. You’re quite the interference.”  
  
“Oh, fucking hell…” Chloe sighed, she has no choice but to hold Rachel’s hand since letting this girl go and wander off possibly without giving Chloe a warning will give her a stroke. Rachel looks at their hands and there’s a raise of her eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
“So bold, Price.”  
  
“J-just can it already, can you tell me where your house is? Damn klutz.” Is Rachel Amber always this reckless when she’s drunk? If other people have witnessed this, Chloe wonders how they tolerate this. She has no fucking clue but she listens to Rachel struggle to give her clear directions regardless. Making sure Rachel stays close as they follow the route to Rachel’s block.

She asks herself why she’s doing this - standing in front of Rachel’s home, and her conscious reminds her it’s because Chloe has no choice. Regardless, her ignorance brings up the exact same questions, repeat.  
  
“Do you have like a spare key or something?” Chloe asked.  
  
“A spare key?” Rachel clicked her tongue, strolling over to what seemed to be a key holder statue in the shape of a bunny. “They hide that shit in here in case someone uninvited tries to snag our keys. My dad's shitty idea.”  
  
Chloe doesn't expect Rachel to pick it up and smash it on the ground, the statue breaking into tiny little pieces.  
  
“Oh.” Chloe gawked. Okay first of all, that was kinda fierce, and hot. But that's not the point.  
  
Chloe’s deeply concerned for Rachel. It's the first time they even fucking spoke tonight and she thinks she's not even safe in her own house and that Rachel would likely fall against a hard surface and crack her skull open.  
  
Rachel opted to open the door herself. “Voila.” She chirped, the door pushing open.  
  
Chloe smiled nervously returning Rachel's grin. Tossing the key aside carelessly, just in case her parents don't freak out, Chloe had to grab it when Rachel turned her back.  
  
“Rachel.” Chloe whispered furiously following after the girl in the darkness. “Oh God, why am I inside like I'm some fucking family guest who's been coming here for years-”  
  
She expected to see Rachel's parents, thinking she's been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.  
  
“Did you not see the missing cars outside?” Rachel snorted. “You think they'd be here tonight as if they aren't always busy? Sounds unlike my parents.”  
  
“Are we breaking in?”  
  
“I guess.” Rachel's smile is mischievous. “Scandalous, don't you think?”  
  
“Uh.” Chloe cleared her throat. “Cool.”  
  
It was sort of cool. Didn't help the fact that she was going to break out into a sweat any moment.  
  
“Freedom galore!” Rachel threw her hands in the air, and _God_ \- how much did this girl fucking drink? Chloe wouldn't say she's the same when getting wasted but that's why she set her limits.  
  
“Alright, alright come on, crazy straw.” Chloe awkwardly reprimanded Rachel before she wandered off turning on the damn lights and heading upstairs. She had no idea where the fuck was what. Rachel's house was huge, and everywhere screamed _fancy_ and something Chloe couldn't afford to look at, literally.  
  
The queen bee of Blackwell high, Rachel Amber, was draped over Chloe and Chloe was currently in her house.  
  
_God, why am I doing this?!_    
  
Chloe needed to calm down. Obviously, her panic wasn't dwindling the more she navigated through the upstairs desperately searching for the nearest bathroom. It didn't take too long. Chloe thought Rachel might have like seven of them scattered all over the damn house.  
  
“You look like you've shit your pants.” Rachel giggled. “Never been in a girl's home before, Price?”  
  
“Not unintendedly when her parents don't happen to be home.” Chloe averted her gaze. “Considering we just fucking broke in, well, I did-”  
  
“Aren't you a sweetheart?” Rachel hummed. Chloe didn't know how to exactly respond.  
  
“Well I wasn't going to leave you in the street. That's what an asshole would do.” She blurted. “I… ah, didn't really have a _choice_.”  
  
Rachel's not responding. Just staring ahead, tipsy on her two feet.  
  
Chloe’s breaking out into a sweat. Because oh _fuck_ \- this was not happening.  
  
Rachel slumped against Chloe, as if she wanted to push Chloe aside, Rachel’s cheeks puffing out as her throat constricted quite visibly.  
  
“Oh no. Yeah _fuck_ this is really fucking happening. Uh. Fuck fuck fuck.” Chloe dashed over to the toilet and brought Rachel along, hauling her to bend down beside Chloe for Rachel to lean over, abruptly dipping her head forward and spilling the contents inside her stomach into the toilet.  
  
Chloe looked at the pictures that hung up on the wall. They were nice paintings. One particularly by Vincent Van Gogh- rather than the mess in the toilet belonging to Rachel's upset stomach.  
  
“There, there…” Chloe took off Rachel's hair tie, making sure Rachel's hair didn't fall inside. Her back quaking, Chloe hesitantly resting a hand atop to rub Rachel's back softly. Cautiously.  
  
She waited until Rachel was finished. Awkwardly looming over Rachel before flushing the toilet. Chloe’s face twisted to that of displeasure at the smell. But it'll go away soon.  
  
If anyone were to read Chloe’s thoughts they'd be traumatized and grossed out.  
  
“Usually… when this happens.” Rachel murmured, “I would chew on my favorite gum to get rid of my bated breath.” She groaned, leaning back to sit on the carpet in a daze.  
  
Chloe nodded slowly. “...Do you need me to get that for you?” She asked carefully.  
  
Rachel wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. “It's in my room… bottom drawer… I think… bedside.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah okay.” Chloe got up quickly. “Uh. I'll be right back.”  
  
Chloe rushed out in the hall. Then she had forgotten. Where the fuck was Rachel's room-  
  
“It's on the far right corner.” Chloe hears Rachel holler from the bathroom, sounding weary.  
  
Chloe followed directions and turned the knob to what seems to be a door littered with stickers. Seems like the right room.  
  
She didn't want to linger to long and state. Damn. Even her bedroom was better than Chloe’s pigsty that looked like the hoarder’s asshole exploded. _Rad._  
  
Heading to the drawer, Chloe checked the bottom drawer, there lied a pack of what happened to be _bubblegum._  
  
Jackpot.  
  
Rachel's leaning against the wall, her shoes taken off when Chloe comes back. Bending down to offer Rachel a piece.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Rachel willingly takes it from Chloe, a small smile on her lips, removing the wrapper to stick it in her mouth. “Thanks.”  
  
Absentmindedly, Chloe put the pack of gum in the pocket of her jacket. Taking off the hair tie around her wrist to give back to Rachel.  
  
“Uh, no problem.” Chloe said timidly. “Might need this one back.”  
  
“Thanks again. You're a real life saver, Price.”  
  
“Just… making myself useful.”  
  
Chloe wasn't sure what else there was to do in this unusually but fascinating bathroom.  
  
“Nice toilet.”  
  
_Wrong way to keep the conversation going, idiot._  
  
Rachel laughed quietly. “The toilet I just vomited in?”  
  
“I don't know why I said that.” Chloe objected. It's too late to take that back now.  
  
Rachel chewed her gum, beguilement swirling in her eyes. “I'm gonna… get some shuteye.”  
  
“Oh. Just like that?” Chloe started to believe Rachel didn't even realize she was going to get this drunk without thinking about getting a ride home or anything. It's pretty reckless, but Chloe didn't want pry as to why she planned on getting this wasted. God knows what could've happened if Chloe hadn't decided to take the girl home.  
  
“Wanna sleep with me?” Rachel asked jestingly. Now that they were both standing, Chloe choked on nothing.  
  
“You should rest. I think that's a _great_ idea.” Chloe insisted.  
  
“Worth a try...” Rachel said, her voice faded. Chloe made sure Rachel could walk on her own, Rachel picking up her shoes to stumble into her bedroom.  
  
She dropped them on the ground, before she collapsed onto her bed.  
  
“Thanks for having fun with me, Price.” Rachel muttered in her pillow. “See you at school tomorrow.”  
  
“Uh. Yeah, sure I guess. See you soon…” Chloe said. “Wait. What do you mean by see you at school?”  
  
Rachel didn't respond. She's gone lights out. _Oh boy._ Chloe thought.  
  
She wasn't going to risk leaving through the front door… so it seemed like Rachel's window was the only option.  
  
“Fuck it.” Chloe murmured under her breath. Good thing her parkour skills came in handy.  
  
She may have fell into a bush in her attempt to exit through Rachel's window.

* * *

  
  
  
It wasn't until Chloe came back home, other than Joyce, very vexingly- asking where Chloe was, that she realized she had forgotten to give Rachel back something that belonged to her.  
  
“Out.” She casually replied, ignoring David, or _dickhead_ the stepfather sending her a glare from where he was in the living room, going upstairs.  
  
“Out where?” Joyce hollered.  
  
“Somewhere!” Chloe answered her mother, completely beating around the bush. “Don't worry I didn't die.”  
  
Retreating to her bedroom, that's when she froze in her steps.  
  
“Fuck.” She said aloud. “I forgot to give Rachel back her gum.”  
  
She was scared out of her mind already at the thought of getting caught. By a neighbor or a neighbor's dog, even Rachel's parents for Christ's sake.  
  
Chloe was positive they wouldn't approve of their daughter being taken home by a complete stranger only to come back and find Chloe awkwardly sprawled over a bush with Rachel's window open.  
  
They would probably call the cops. No, they definitely would.  
  
That's why she told Steph about it the next day. A little hangover, but the feeling was nothing new.  
  
“If someone looked at you, they'd think you've taken like, five entire mugshots.”  
  
“I've only gotten like _one -_ but that's not the point. I met her at a fucking party yesterday because she pretended _I_ was her girlfriend to make some guy fuck off.”  
  
“Have you been always a Rachel Amber magnet?” Steph asked wittingly.  
  
“No?”  
  
“Then maybe it was purely a coincidence. Though I admit, if she were to come up to me and pretend to be girlfriends that would be an automatic nut busted.”  
  
“Not even just that.” Chloe said, more students flooding in the hallway during their slow walk. “What if it was just a one time thing?”  
  
“You danced with her. Helped her get home while she was drunk.” Steph speculated, Chloe waited for Steph to get her things when try reached her locker.  
  
“Just how drunk was she?”  
  
“How about enough for her to accuse me that I've been leading her on?”  
  
Steph laughed with disbelief. “Okay. Yeah. If it only happened once I could live with that.”  
  
“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“You hated when I gushed about Rachel and asked me what the big deal was about her. Last time I recall you guys never spoke a single word to each other despite the team being locked at the arms with the cheerleaders. Now you'd ask me why that would make any sense.”  
  
“It doesn't!” Chloe exclaimed, “It's just _weird_.”  
  
“Either you were too busy being a super hot and an  oblivious athlete or Rachel was just a gazillion times drunk.” Steph smirked, closing her locker door shut.  
  
“Rachel noticing me.” Chloe snorted. “Yeah one time my mom lost me at the supermarket and she didn't notice until she got in the car and I was back at the fucking cereal aisle trying to look for her.”  
  
Not to mention Chloe’s objective was to keep herself off the radar. After practice she'd leave as soon as possible, stick her earphones in so she'd ignore anyone who tried to make conversation with her.  
  
“Honestly the odds aren't too slim Chloe.” Steph reminded her. “You think you're low but you're _not_. Maybe that's the case?”  
  
Just as Chloe’s about to say something in defense, there's a figure she catches at the corner of her eye making their way towards them.  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
Talk about herself being a magnet, Rachel Amber was _the_ definition of one, as that she easily attracted the attention of everyone around her. It was all rather positive and Chloe noticed how Rachel would send waves and warm smiles. Unlike Victoria, who'd glare at you until you shit your pants if you didn't acknowledge her presence.  
  
“Found you!” Rachel's attention only seemed to turn genuine when she saw Chloe and Steph at Steph’s locker.  
  
“Amber alert.” Steph gawked, nudging Chloe’s shoulder. “Coming for _you._ ” She whispered, as Chloe dumbly turned around to look behind her to make sure she wasn't in for complete embarrassment.  
  
“Hi Steph.” Rachel gives another one of those smiles, Chloe didn't realize how _perfect_ it looked up close. Steph calmly returns it and Chloe doesn't know how the hell she could be so calm. This was also someone who said Rachel was a goddess in all her glory.  
  
Steph isn't wrong.  
  
“Hey, Rachel. Looking great today.” Steph complimented, “As always. Of course.”  
  
Rachel merely laughs, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her face lightens up when her eyes avert to Chloe.  
  
“Price.” Rachel grinned. “You saved me last night.”  
  
Steph and Chloe exchanged looks.  
  
“You…” Chloe’s managed to say with a pause, “You remembered?”  
  
“Let's just say a _little birdie_ told me.” Rachel added emphasis, and Chloe didn't want to know who in the world might have saw her sorry excuse of as an existence take Rachel out of a party. Yikes. There _really are_ eyes everywhere.  
  
“I didn't take Chloe for someone so suave.” Steph teased, nudging Chloe’s shoulder. “Bet Justin and Trevor and going to flip their shit.”  
  
“Price knows how to be a gentlewoman.” Rachel agreed. “So, mind if I sit with you guys at lunch?”  
  
Steph doesn't miss a beat. “Totally!”  
  
“Why?” Chloe blurted out. Genuinely perplexed. That was maybe a bit too direct. “I mean. Are you sure you wanna sit with us?”  
  
Steph nudged Chloe’s shoulder again.  
  
“Sue me for wanting to _mingle_ a little.” Rachel shakes her head. “I promise my company will make it worthwhile.”  
  
“I… doubt it.”  
  
Rachel laughs. Chloe can hear Steph saying _you're hopeless_ with a single glance.  
  
The bell rings, though Chloe wished now was the time to bring up Rachel's bubblegum - but she ended up getting distracted yet again.  
  
“Why the fuck did you agree to make her sit with us?!” She hissed at Steph.  
  
“Oh, and I thought you would eat your own foot over being in the Rachel Amber fan club. Are you nervous?”  
  
Chloe sputtered out a laugh. “No.” She bluffed. “Obviously we're just way too _cool_ you know for some pretty girl to sit with us.”  
  
“Right.” Steph put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Have fun learning how to deal with your gay crisis now that the cat’s out of the bag with your… _heroic_ act.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Chloe groaned. Steph was right; and Chloe remembers embarrassingly that she's a fucking terrible liar to copingly hide her anxiety levels. Which have reached the roofs.  
  
She decided she was going to go smoke in the bathroom before class.  
  
Lunch was after her chemistry class. She really wasn't expecting Rachel to show up.  
  
Justin and Trevor were talking her ear off about the situation and Chloe had to swear to them it wasn't a big deal.  
  
“She's going to sit with us.” Steph said casually. “Although it's kinda obvious She's interested in Chloe here though.”  
  
“Chloe Price, man, still getting bitches from left and right?” Justin grinned, reaching to smack a hand on Chloe’s shoulder shaking her. “Making us proud!”  
  
“Athletes are always the ladies man.” Mikey muttered, quite impassively though he sound impressed under his breath.  
  
“Yeah I think not.” Chloe snorted at him. “I'm pretty sure I have a profession in scaring them away.”  
  
She'd say to ask her teammates.  
  
“If I had your eyes I’d get them checked straight away.” Steph said impassively. “You’re pretty much a magnet for hot chicks.”  
  
“Speaking of hot chicks.” Justin indicated Rachel approaching their table in aweless strides. “Since she’s here for _you_ , I think six’s a crowd.”  
  
“Second that.” Mikey coughed. Chloe frowned. Wait, hold on a second.  
  
“Six’s a _crowd?_ ” Chloe blanched. “The _fuck_ does that mean?”

She thought they were all on board with this.  
  
“Means we’re _third-wheeling_ in a sense.” Steph whispered.  
  
Chloe laughed. “Guys, Rachel’s not here _just_ for me-”  
  
“Hey!” Rachel smiled brightly, stopping just right beside Chloe, where Chloe was currently sitting in fact. Chloe caught a glimpse of Rachel’s red plaid skirt shifting as her eyes trailed up to the white turtleneck tucked into the fabric.  
  
Chloe wondered how Rachel went from _party hard_ to _innocent school girl_ within mere seconds. Her diverse taste in fashion was okay, _mouthwatering._  
  
Her eyes flickered up to the others. “Steph.” She gives Steph a small wink, unfamiliar with the three boys present. “So you must be Chloe’s friends?” despite implicating Chloe was a key target on Rachel’s radar - the others greeted her nonchalantly and Chloe knew what they were up to instantly.  
  
“We were just leaving, actually.” Justin said. Swatting Trevor in the arm to stand up.  
  
“Give you some privacy.” Trevor added.  
  
“I’m gonna go. Uh. Follow them.” Mikey doesn’t hesitate to rise from the bench. Rachel’s expression is indecipherable at this point. But her smile hasn’t completely faltered.  
  
Steph was the last to stand, and Chloe quickly reached for Steph’s arm yanking her over.  
  
“Where the _fuck_ are you going?” Chloe whispered harshly, “You stay!”  
  
Steph eyed Chloe as if she’s gone insane. _Why_ \- she was indicating with the frantic motioning from Rachel and back to Chloe.  
  
“I can’t be alone with Rachel!”  
  
“Yes, you can. You _were_ last night.” Steph patted Chloe on the shoulder. “She’s all yours.” She told Rachel, giving the blonde a thumbs up. Chloe glared at Steph, who simply simpered before slinging her backpack over her shoulder - sauntering off to follow the rest of Chloe’s friends to another table.  
  
Chloe wasn’t going to kill them now. Not in this crowded, rowdy cafeteria. There are probably too many eyes on her now to count now that Rachel was here.  
  
“Oh, goodie.” Rachel took a seat right next to Chloe, flagrant. “You’re all mine now.” She seems enthusiastic, slipping her handbag from her shoulder to retrieve her lunch.  
  
“And then there was two…” Chloe laughed nervously. “I’m sorry my friends are fucking traitors. I swear I thought they were on board with sitting with you.”  
  
Rachel giggled. “I don’t mind. Really. They seem like an interesting bunch.”  
  
Chloe isn’t sure if Rachel’s gotten the hint or not. Rachel wasn’t sitting here because she was interested in Chloe. That can’t be possible. Rachel was in her Chemistry class.  
  
Whoever spilled the beans about Chloe’s test grades was going to get their fucking ass beat.  
  
“They’re also traitors.” Chloe muttered.  
  
She bit into her sandwich. She hears Rachel laugh, as scooted closer to Chloe.  
  
“As the lady sayeth.” Rachel added climatically.  
  
Whatever the fuck that meant. But it sounded… pleasant, when Rachel said it. Chloe’s not liking what’s going on with her right now.  
  
“Don’t you have a thousand other friends to sit with?” Chloe asked.  
  
“Other acquaintances?” Rachel frowned. “Maybe so. And _why_ do you ask?”  
  
“You could probably sit next to anyone in this cafeteria.” Chloe said.  
  
“A true proven fact.” Rachel admitted. “I can sit anywhere, and I chose here. I’m one person. I can’t be everywhere at once even if I’d like to. So you’re not getting rid of me, Price.” She smirked.  
  
“I’m all yours.” Chloe said in defeat. Rachel smiled pridefully, dropping a small ziploc bag down on the table.  
  
“Want some goldfish?”  
  
Joyce packs Chloe a sandwich and a bottle of water every morning for lunch. David is against junk food and decided to hide Chloe’s damn snacks since she kept taking them too often.  
  
She’s a little deprived. Junk deprived.  
  
Chloe missed the taste. Specifically, goldfish were fucking delicious. Ten times more because Rachel was the one giving it to her.  
  
“Apparently, my parents flipped out because the bunny statue last night.” Rachel mentioned. Chloe thinks she’s about to have a heart attack.  
Rachel eats her sandwich. Talking casually. “They were about to call the cops. I was still recovering from a hangover and I had to lie to them that I was home all night and if some lunatic broke in I’d know. Maybe they just broke it and had no luck.”  
  
“They didn’t… call the cops, right?” Chloe untwisted the cap to her water bottle, asking warily.  
  
“Of course not, duh.” Rachel finished chewing, as she swallowed. Fingers - white, polished nails reaching to wipe the crumbs off her lips. “Did you break it last night to get us inside my house?”  
  
“N-No. Actually.” Chloe stammered. “I didn’t know where your spare key was. I asked you. And you said it was kept inside the bunny statue then…”  
  
“I broke it?” Rachel’s eyes widened. Chloe figured that Rachel would remember. But maybe the events were still a blur. “Well _fuck_.”  
  
Chloe could only meekly nod. She was going to be kept up at night thinking of the dozens of hidden cameras in the Amber residence decrypting every bit of Chloe’s identity.  
  
“So they’re freaking out but they know little old me wouldn’t tell a white lie. It was enough to convince them they had nothing to worry about. You know, if they found out I let a hot stranger into my house my dad is going to file as many lawsuits as he can.”  
  
“I’m not sure if a prison record would look so hot.” Chloe joked. Petrified. The fact that Rachel called her _hot_ almost flew over her head if it weren’t for the mentioning of _lawsuits_ and James Amber.  
  
Those were two scary things combined to make _absolute impending doom_ as a result. The DA can likely ruin lives especially if looks can kill. It runs in the fucking family. Just look at Rachel.  
  
“I forgot to ask, Price.” Rachel popped a goldfish into her mouth. “You left through my window last night.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Chloe swallowed.  
  
“Damn, Price. You’re more hella mysterious than I thought.” Rachel raised her brows. “Looks like I’m going to thoroughly learn about my knight in shining armor.”  
  
_Oh fuck._  
  
This was never on Chloe’s agenda.

* * *

 

  
  
Befriending Rachel Amber sounded like something Chloe could never achieve in a bucket list. Sounded like one sad joke in itself.  
  
Somehow she spends lunch sharing goldfish crackers with Rachel and somehow, from there, they become unlikely friends.  
  
Chloe’s forgotten to give Rachel back her damn bubblegum. Rachel’s never asked for it. But it seemed pretty important considering Chloe for the first time has seen Rachel gag violently into a toilet, or any girl, really - asking for gum to help her bated breath.  
  
Chloe wasn’t a thief. She was just forgetful. Rachel was distracting her from Chloe’s real objective. Rachel was a distraction in general.  
  
Now being tackled during a game was no big deal. All Chloe had to do was get back up and keep moving. But _fuck_ \- did it hurt getting rammed into on an after school practice because she may have been staring at Rachel across the field for a good fucking _two_ seconds.  
  
“Shit, Price!” Drew jogged over to Chloe to offer a hand. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just spaced out for a bit.” Chloe took Drew’s hand gladly. He didn’t seem to notice what Chloe was actually distracted by. Reminding her to keep her head in the game. If she was out of it, she should sit out.  
  
Chloe was sure she was fine. But it’s hard _not_ to get sidetracked.  
  
The frilly skirts. Red and white uniforms. Sparkly pompoms. Chloe’s teammates were probably more drawn towards Victoria’s attention as she was barking at the poor girls. Compared to Rachel’s calm directing. Chloe was more immersed in Rachel’s optimism and just how _good_ someone can look doing cartwheels and flips. Perhaps even more _ethereal_ being tossed in the air like an elite aerialist.  
  
Steph liked to call it, divinity in it’s finest. Chloe liked to call herself, a gay disaster.  
  
She’s losing her focus wondering when the _fuck_ it was okay for Rachel to call out to Chloe during practice causing everyone’s jaw to drop.  
  
Chloe’s stated many times, for everyone to shut the fuck up - that she doesn’t have a _girl._ Rachel was… unfortunately, Chloe doesn’t even know what Rachel was to _her._  
  
It’s just a thing that’s started between them.  
  
Rachel cornering Chloe in the locker room to wish her good luck. Leave notes in Chloe’s locker. Promising Chloe that she’ll cheer extra hard for her the next pep rally. And Rachel Amber lives up to her promises.  
  
People get the wrong ideas. Chloe’s telling them to shut the hell up. But she’s not complaining about it.  
  
“So I think I’m on Victoria Chase’s hitlist.” Chloe presented the news to Steph on the way to school.  
  
Chloe’s done a good job at avoiding Victoria as much as possible. But the eyes drilling into the back of Chloe’s head were going to murder her if it kept continuing at this rate.  
  
A heated encounter, not the good kind - led to Victoria _‘kindly’_ threatening Chloe to watch who she’s _swooning._  
  
“I can smell it from a mile away.” Victoria snarled. “Keep your _stink_ away from the team.”  
  
“Mind if you keep yours far away from me?” Chloe bit back. “I don’t have to see a bitch to know she reeks of it.”  
  
A dramatic gasp in response twisted Victoria’s face into utter disgust.  
  
“Stick to tossing footballs and shoving into your buddies, _jock._ ” Victoria spat. “Don’t know what Rachel sees in you, but it’s not gonna last long.”  
  
“Jealous much?”  
  
“Brainless athletes are not her type.”  
  
“You ain’t either.” Chloe threw her towel around her neck, smirking at Victoria’s mortified look as she exited the locker room. She stuck up a middle finger. “Don’t really give a fuck what Rachel’s into. I’m not interested in that type of stuff.”  
  
That was a damn lie. Lately, Chloe’s been telling herself that this was just pure luck and hadn’t changed anything.  
  
“Now I’m concerned.” Steph said. “Should I be?”  
  
“I don’t know how either. Somehow I’ve brainwashed Rachel and I’m tainting her with my stench.”

“She’s wrapped around your neck like a serpent.”  
  
“As if I’ve got a special type of pheromones to attract a wild rarity that is Rachel Amber?” Chloe snorted. “I didn’t _ask_ for this.”  
  
“But you like it.” Steph stated smugly. Chloe glared deathly at her. She thought Steph was just fucking with her. But Steph’s pretty blunt with her opinions most of the time.  
  
Chloe waited. A few seconds, at least. To realize Steph meant it.  
  
“No I do _fucking_ not.”  
  
“How does it feel like being Rachel’s eye candy?”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“New play toy?” Steph smacked Chloe hard on the back. Definitely, she’s fucking with Chloe. But she knows that she’s _right_ which irks Chloe past her limits. Their attention is diverted to Rachel chatting with her girl friends on campus.  
  
Who knows what the fuck they’re talking about.  
  
Chloe’s stare lingers on Rachel’s back a bit too much during Chemistry. How her luscious, blonde locks fell down her shoulders. Her feather earrings a sublimely shade of blue. How her feet tapped against the tiled floors and how her hand rested on her cheek.  
  
How Rachel had a habit of gnawing on her pencil before she written any notes down. Sometimes, when she turns back to sneak a glance at Chloe - she smiles.  
  
How merely one smile can cause Chloe to malfunction defines the definition of disaster itself.  
  
Reminder for the next time Chloe was asked a question, Rachel and _Radium_ sound absolutely nothing _fucking alike._ But it’s caused a series of snickers in the class as Chloe blurted it out loud and clear, her eyes glued to Rachel and her thoughts of Rachel that she’s dissociated between the answer and the girl horribly. Chloe would have liked to leap out the window at the very moment. Unfortunately, her options are limited.  
  
They started to hang out after practice as Chloe realized she had nothing better to do. Usually, it was to the local diner Joyce worked at a couple blocks from their school just a drive away in Chloe’s truck. Technically, the truck was Chloe’s but David set limits on how many times Chloe drove around with it. After all, he didn’t want to risk Chloe recklessly getting into any accidents.  
  
But she’s been breaking the rules by carpooling Rachel for a while now. A harsh _fuck off I do what I want_ usually does the trick to keep that dickhead out of her business.  
  
Joyce was now familiar with Rachel, and now Chloe used Rachel and her mother being acquainted to back her up. Leaving David even more displeased.  
  
“As if your bad influences are going to let you off the hook.” David grumbled. “You’re damn lucky you’re at that age to make decisions of your own.”  
  
“Damn right I am.” Chloe shot back. She waved the keys in David’s face, “That’s why _these_ are my property.”  
  
“Lets not get carried away, Chloe.” Joyce chided. Causing Chloe to roll her eyes. “You never know what could happen if you take things for granted.”  
  
Always playing Devil’s advocate.  
  
Today, their hangout was to a convenience store.  
  
“So, Radium. Huh?”  
  
Chloe turned beet red. “ _Shut up._ ”  
  
“How would Chloe Price mix my name with _yond_ of an element?” Rachel nudged Chloe teasingly. The both of them now walking closely together.  
  
“It happened. I guess. I don’t know, _fuck._ ” Chloe raked a hand through her hair. “Spare me from the embarrassment. I’m surprised you aren’t weirded out.”  
  
“I thought it was cute.” Rachel laughed, humored. “I’m flattered that you’ve proven to me I’ve caught your attention.”  
  
“Was this a sort of mission of yours?” Chloe narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Consider it accomplished.”  
  
Rachel said she wanted lollipops and bubblegum. Chloe thought about bringing up the bubblegum she had belonging to Rachel, opening her mouth to speak.  
  
“Oh yeah, Rach- I-”  
  
“Hey, Chlo.” Rachel intervened, and she didn’t seem to notice that Chloe was speaking of an important matter. But Chloe lets her speak, regardless. They’ve entered the store, and Rachel’s fiddling with her fingers. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.”  
  
A million thoughts are running in Chloe’s head per second. _Fuck._ Maybe Victoria was right. Not that she was _expecting_ Rachel to think that there was something between them. But what if Rachel thought Chloe was the one getting the wrong idea?  
  
Neither of them seemed to oppose to it. Well, Chloe doesn’t know much about Rachel. But if she had a problem with _this_ \- she would’ve brought it up a long time ago. Probably right after they’ve officially met at that party.  
  
“You’re pretty good at Chem, right?”  
  
_Oh._  
  
“Uh.” Chloe scratched the back of her hand, hooking her fingers into the pocket of her pants. “Yeah. I guess. Science is my favorite subject. Makes me sound like a nerd but I try to take that shit especially pretty seriously.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“I don’t get any lower than a B. And I don’t usually have to try too hard.”  
  
“Is that so? I see…” Rachel pursed her lip. “I may have asked Steph and she said you were a wiz, apparently. I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my house to tutor me, help me study. It’ll benefit the both of us. That’s a promise.”  
  
Chloe choked on nothing. “Say what now?”  
  
“A mistress is struggling. And the lady is in needeth of aid.” Rachel improvised. And Chloe’s spent enough time with Rachel to know what that meant.  
  
“I mean. I don’t mind tutorin’ ya but I’ve never done it before. Sometimes I have to knock some sense into my friends. Don’t mean I’m a pro at this tutorin’ thing, you know?”  
  
“It’s the effort that counts.” Rachel smiled warmly. Chloe averted her gaze, ears heating up.  
  
“Y-Yeah.”  
  
“Thank you for being a darling, Chlo.”  
  
Chloe sighed exasperatedly. Just as she thinks she’s being set free she’s being hauled further down the rabbit hole… willingly, that is.  
  
Steph was going to be on her ass and never let Chloe live this shit down.  
  
Rachel Amber is an enigma that was going to be tough to crack. Even if little by little.  
  
They stop by the aisle where the candy was. And Chloe settled on snickers while Rachel took what she wanted.  
  
“Oh shit.” Rachel cursed under her breath.  
  
“What?” Chloe blinked, puzzled.  
  
“Left my bag in your truck and my wallet’s in there.”  
  
“I mean.” Chloe shrugged, “If I were you, that’d be fine by me.”  
  
Rachel’s eyes widened. “Oh? So I’m getting the intention you weren’t planning to _pay_ when you walked in here.”  
  
“Not exactly…” Chloe laughed, she had money. But now that Rachel mentioned it. Chloe looked at the cashier who appeared to be reading a magazine and listening to music. The dude unboxing items to stack in the aisles completely busy. “But watch this.”  
  
Chloe acquired some lollipops of her own, her fingers finding its way to the hem of Rachel’s jeans. Tucking them under and pulling down Rachel’s shirt to cover it.  
  
“Hold on a second.” Rachel stopped Chloe, snagging another bar of her own - wrapping her arms leisurely around Chloe and stepping close until their bodies were pressed together. "I wanna have some fun too."  
  
Chloe hoped Rachel didn’t feel how hard her heart was pounding as she slipped the bar into the hem of Chloe’s pants down her back. Rachel simpered. Chloe giving an awkward, lopsided smile as they made their way to the register.  
  
Chloe paid for the candy they had in their hands, and not for the ones they hid. They’re about to walk out free, Rachel winking at Chloe as a voice boomed - echoing throughout the store.  
  
“ _Hey!”_  
  
Their heads whipped to the man that reached the aisle they just left, fuming. “You two!”

Rachel grabbed Chloe’s hand. “Shit.”  
  
“We gotta bounce.” Chloe agreed. “Fast.”  
  
Dashing out of the store, they’re able to lose the guy on their tail rushing into Chloe’s truck. Chloe slamming the front door shut and flooring it. She made an abrupt swerve, and Rachel’s cackling in the passenger’s seat as they drive off.  
  
Veering onto the road, Chloe exhaled sharply through her nose. The adrenaline rushing through her. Hand in hand with Rachel. She’s never sprinted so fast, not even when she’s on the field - ball clutched tightly in her hands.  
  
Breaths rattling in their chests, Chloe cursed aloud. “ _Fuck me._ I thought we’d get away with that one. Was it the cameras?”  
  
“No, I don’t think he would’ve witnessed anything if the Snickers didn’t fall out of your pants.” Rachel unwrapped a lollipop as she caught her breath, hunching over slightly. “I looked behind me and saw that I didn’t hide it secure enough.”  
  
“Seriously?” Chloe gaped. “Man, we were so close!”  
  
“Mischievous. Price.” Rachel stuck the pink lollipop into her mouth. “I like it. Next time we’ll make another attempt that’s guaranteed a success.”  
  
Chloe couldn’t help but give Rachel a lopsided smile through the front view mirror.  
  
More like trying to impress Rachel was a failed attempt. But Chloe didn’t mind that Rachel was rather pleased.

* * *

 

  
  
They stopped at the diner to get ice cream. Chloe drove Rachel home, and Rachel enveloped Chloe in a tight hug.  
  
Chloe relished in the feeling of Rachel’s warm lips pressed against Chloe’s cheek. She thanked Chloe for the _hella awesome_ time and Chloe almost believed that she may be a part of the Rachel Amber fan club.  
  
_Not._  
  
That was also a lie.  
  
“See you at school tomorrow, Price.”  
  
“Yeah. Uh. See you.” Chloe nodded. Rachel responds by puckering her lips, an air kiss, of some sort - of acknowledgment. But it made Chloe’s insides turn to mush. Rachel closed the door and Chloe watches Rachel leave, entering her home through the front door.  
  
There’s a new statue by the door.  
  
Chloe drove off before her license plate might have been secretly captured while she was parked in front of Rachel’s home.  
  
Checking the front view mirror, Chloe noticed there was a lipstick stain on her cheek. She touched it, lightly.  
  
She wondered if bragging about this to Steph would be equivalent to boasting about a battle scar.  
  
_God, Price. You are fucking lame._

* * *

  
  
  
The next time Chloe visits Rachel’s house it’s for tutoring. That’s what Rachel usually calls it. But it’s turned into a sort of hangout, sometimes - a sleepover.

Rachel’s convinced Chloe to stop shitting herself over her parents filing lawsuits against her for breaking into the Amber residence. Rachel was the one who let her in fucking wasted, anyway.  
  
If that ended up happening, Rachel said she’d honorably defend Chloe in all her glory. Chloe wanted to marry the girl, for a split second.  
  
_Tutoring_ meant not only hanging out with Rachel Amber in her bedroom, binging on junk, movies, and of course - the entire essence of _Rachel_ and what had come along with it.  
  
It surprised Chloe that a straight A student had trouble with Chemistry, and her parents would hound her for getting anything lower than a B plus. David would commend Chloe for not getting an F. The standards set for Rachel was terrifying. But Chloe was determined to do the best she could.  
  
Rachel was a fast learner, knew how to concentrate when she needed to. Chloe had no doubt Rachel could strive for better, and in time - it showed.  
  
Chloe’s finishing going over a topic with Rachel, as they’ve decided to take a break as Chloe retrieves a cigarette from the pack of her own sitting on the bed.  
  
“Do you mind?”  
  
“You ask every time and I say that I don’t. That’s why the window’s open, Chlo.”  
  
“I’m not trying to get myself a second mugshot.” Chloe joked, lighting the cigarette to take a drag. Rachel’s lying on her stomach while Chloe sat up, donned in a loose shirt and drawstring shorts. It’s probably more comforting to be barefooted in your own home, but Chloe preferred to wear socks even if she wasn’t in her house unlike Rachel.  
  
“How did you get your first one?” Rachel chuckled, twirling the pencil in her hand as she stared down at her work.  
  
“You’re not going to believe it but. Shoplifting. Got arrested for it.”  
  
“It was _that_ serious?”  
  
“Sorta. Now my friends kinda poke fun at me for it. And Nathan Prescott calls me a delinquent. As if his look doesn’t scream a wannabe dipshit crackhead.”  
  
“Damn, Price.” Rachel set down her pencil. “Bad chick with a criminal record. I dig that.”  
  
“My mugshot is less sexy.” Chloe balanced the cigarette between her lips. Rachel giggled. She snorted.  
  
It didn’t take long for Chloe to come to terms with the fact that Rachel’s lured her in and got Chloe wrapped around her finger. And damn, is it a hell of a ride.  
  
It’s impossible to want nothing to do with Rachel Amber once you’ve gotten a taste of the enchanting thrill she possesses.  
  
There’s more to Rachel Amber than just a pretty face. A cheerleader. A queen bee, popular girl who’s got everyone kneeling at her feet.  
  
Chloe wondered how herself, a clueless uninterested _jock_ supposedly got caught up with Rachel until their lives have become interwoven with one another.  
  
_Sounds like some damn bullshit._  
  
“Hey… Chloe.” Rachel bit her lip. “Do you think I’m too preppy or floozy?”  
  
Chloe frowned. “Who the fuck even uses the word preppy anymore? And what does floozy even mean?”  
  
“Tacky, or whatever.” Rachel clarified, her voice stern. She’s expecting Chloe to answer.  
  
“No.” Chloe said, as if the answer was obvious. “Fuck. No.”  
  
“I hear things, sometimes. I know Victoria talks shit to the team behind my back and I pretend to turn the other cheek and a blind eye. People say all these things about me, judge me for the way I look or dress. But they don’t seem to know I choose to present myself this way because it makes me feel good about myself. I mean, if you’re pretty, everyone would want to be your friend. That’s the mindset I kind of grew up with.” Rachel went on, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Chloe noticed Rachel wasn’t wearing any makeup. Rachel Amber was naturally beautiful. And there was someone even more refined compared to what everyone sees. Guiltily, what Chloe used to see as well.  
  
“Being who people want you to be doesn’t really feel all that good.” Chloe added, commiserating. “You like to be who you want to be. Don’t let these assholes pressure you into changing who you are.”  
  
“I’ll still be praised if I don’t say anything about what they tell people, regardless.” Rachel reasoned. “Even if it isn’t true. Is it weird that I want it that way?”  
  
Chloe didn’t know how to answer to her last question. Smoke visible in the air when Chloe exhaled. “Like what?” She asked, referring to said rumors.  
  
“That I’m a slut. I befriend people to backstab them. Behind this face is someone fake as hell.”  
  
“You ain’t any of that, Rachel.”

“Well, I kind of just told you I’m a virgin.” Rachel confessed, she snorts weakly through her nose. “Sad, right?”  
  
“The experiences I had ain’t memorable either. I’d rather die a virgin than boast about pussy game.” Chloe shrugged. That made Rachel laugh. “People are always goin’ yada yada about standards these days and it’s annoying as hell. Just live your life. Go loose, right? Do what you want. What you feel. Other people don’t play a part in your decisions, for fuck’s sake.”  
  
“As the lady speaks.” Rachel laments, sitting up to scoot closer to Chloe. She takes a cigarette as well. “I cannot thanketh her enow.”  
  
“Sometimes I wonder how you can speak in shit like that so fluently.” Chloe shook her head. Shakespearean language sounded like complete gibberish, but it’s understandable when Rachel speaks it.  
  
“An easy art to master.” Rachel lit a cigarette of her own. Chloe wasn’t expecting for Rachel to lean in until the ends of their cigarettes brushed against each other.  
  
Chloe stiffened, Rachel leaning back to pull the cigarette from her lips, laughing jovially. Chloe could only stare. Awed.  
  
“Thee’ll catcheth flies.” Rachel teased. “What’s wrong Chloe? Cat got your tongue?”  
  
“Don’t really know if I dig a girl who talks like that.” Chloe huffed a laugh. She thinks she does. She really does.

* * *

  
  
  
Chloe handed Rachel back her bubblegum when she had the chance.  
  
Rachel told Chloe to keep it. She made Chloe try a piece for the first time. It was pretty good.  
  
Good because this particular pack of bubblegum belonged to Rachel. The one Rachel often chewed and blew bubbles when Chloe often watched her idly talk to people in the halls. During class. While she hung around Chloe.  
  
Chloe considered it to be special.  
  
She’s never gotten to ask Rachel exactly what she thought they _were._ But they were close, according to Steph.  
  
“If you think about it, has Rachel ever told you she was dating anyone?”  
  
It may have dawned upon Chloe that the reason why people made these assumptions was because Rachel let them. They’ve always thought she was dating someone.  
  
Hell, even Chloe thought so herself.  
  
“Since you two have been hooked in the arms I thought that changed a while ago.”  
  
“I’m not really sure what this is between us but. I don’t know. Lately.” Chloe felt bitter having to admit this. “My opinions. Exactly, may have changed.”  
  
Steph’s already boasting, and Chloe wished she didn’t step all over her fucking pride and squish it like dirt beneath her.  
  
“Tell me you told me so all you want.”  
  
“So the proclaimed outcast delinquent of Blackwell has a thing for Rachel Amber-”  
  
“ _Knew you were gonna say that shit-_ ”  
  
“Supposedly, disinterested, too cool for everyone. Is having difficulties with a giant monster crush.”  
  
“You done letting it out now?”  
  
“You’ve gotta go for it. Chloe.” Steph convinced. “Once in a lifetime chance. Think of your relationship as a calling. Make your move.”  
  
If Chloe could tell Steph she was good at this crush thing. She was struggling with handling this all herself.  
  
The Arcadians have another game. Rachel wishes Chloe good luck. And Chloe blurts the same, her stomach churning to Rachel for the pep rally.  
  
“You better win for me, Price.” Rachel forebode. But there’s a knowing, warm smile spreading across her lips.  
  
“Yeah right I will. Winning’s always my thing.” Chloe gloated.  
  
They’ve put their all into it. Hard hours of practice didn’t go to nothing. Chloe pushed to do the best she could to win for Rachel.  
  
She was cheering for Chloe. Chloe was winning for Rachel. Chloe was going to own up to the promise.

Home’s score results in them being in the lead, and they earn victory. It felt _fucking good_ , this time, achieving something for a purpose other than self-worth.  
  
The praise Chloe’s earned were from more than she expects, other than her teammates that were beyond proud.  
  
There was a bitter congrats from Victoria, as expected. A grin spreading on Chloe’s face at the sight of Rachel rushing up to Chloe, throwing her arms around Chloe in a crushing hug.  
  
Now here was a reason why Chloe was content with her efforts.  
  
“I knew you could do it!” Rachel exclaimed. Chloe hesitantly wrapped her arms around Rachel’s hips.  
  
“You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna let you down.” Chloe said timidly, laced with a bit of triumph.  
  
“I would’ve kicked your ass.” Rachel threatened, it’s affectionate and gallant. And Chloe thinks she wouldn’t have minded that. “Good job. You were amazing out there.”  
  
“Thanks.” Chloe said, nearly breathless. Maybe it was from Rachel’s praise. Or the fact that she’s been exerted from all her energy out there.  
  
There was a celebration back at the diner. Crowded, as most of the kids from school would be there to grab a bite for relaxation after the game.  
  
Rachel getting to spend time with Chloe’s friends was welcoming. As she warmed up to them easily. Chloe wasn’t used to all the sappy attention that she received. But Rachel was all for it.  
  
It avoided anything from becoming awkward to the point where Chloe could enjoy herself.  
  
Rachel was ecstatic. Her enthusiasm radiating, and it was quite contagious. Though Chloe wasn’t complaining.  
  
She was so damn nervous sometimes it felt like she was forcing herself to share the optimism. Which she felt but, shit, did Rachel make it difficult.

It was just the two of them when they all said their goodbyes. Being alone with Rachel was never this nerve wrecking.  
  
“Come on, Price!” Rachel rubbed Chloe’s shoulder, as the diner started to become less crowded - clearing out. “Where’s your team spirit?”  
  
“I’m feelin’ it, alright.” Chloe promised. “It’s just the first time I’ve ever celebrated winning a game with someone else other than myself.”  
  
“I’m glad to do the honors.” Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder. She’s still in her uniform. Chloe was in her letterman jacket. Milkshakes and burgers were on the house, Joyce’s treat. Chloe’s yet to finish her milkshake, nor has Rachel.  
  
“I appreciate it.” Chloe admitted. “You know. Your support. Though I still wonder why me?”  
  
“I guess I’ve gotten tired of the same faces and the same people. To the point where they’re invisible to me. You aren’t.” Rachel played with her straw. “You’re interesting, Chloe. That’s why you’ve caught my eye. Now I don’t think I can let you go. You’re the realest thing that’s ever entered my life.”  
  
“Realest?” Chloe arched a brow, “I expected a wise answer from you. But that’s rich.”  
  
“You’re authentic. That’s why I like you.” Rachel explained. “I guess ever since I’ve been spending time with you I don’t feel alone anymore too much.” She smiles a little.  
  
“Guess I could say the same about you. I mean, you’re different, too.” Chloe scratched her cheek, laughing timorously. “What it would take for a jock like me to find a girl like you? I don’t think I regret it.”  
  
“Are you admitting that you dig my type, Price?”  
  
“If I can admit to one thing that I do.”  
  
They shared a smile. Chloe may have noticed the faint tint of red that colored Rachel’s cheeks. And it was mesmerizing. Lively.  
  
Rachel Amber is a girl of many surprises.  
  
“Unlike you,” Rachel stopped placing with her straw, after some time. “I can’t consider myself authentic when my type is just what you see on the outside. That preppy, popular girl. Has had lots of experiences.”  
  
“I’m kind of wondering more things your type hasn’t done.” Chloe pondered aloud.  
  
There’s faint noises of glass plates and silverware. The aroma of pleasant cookery, the jingle of the door as people enter and exit.  
  
“Been expected to have kissed lots of guys and that sort. Girls, too. Who knows. But I haven’t even had my first kiss.” Rachel confessed. “Didn’t think it would get more upsetting to saunter around as if I had.”  
  
“You haven’t kissed anyone.” Chloe murmured.

"Yeah." Rachel pursed her lips, replying morosely.

“There’s a first for everything.” Chloe said, comforting.  
  
It brought a small smile to brighten Rachel’s face. “And you?” She asked curiously.  
  
“Getting blackout drunk on parties and my mind clouded with drugs. Can’t say I’ve had an authentic kiss myself. Like sappy, and romantic, either.”  
  
“None of which are considered memorable?”  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
The air feels tight around Chloe. Her heart is racing. Rachel’s scooting closer to Chloe, until their thighs are brushing against each other.  
  
Chloe’s getting goosebumps, and she’s shivering. And it may not be from the cool air encompassing them both in the diner.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to know how it was like to kiss someone.” Rachel said lowly. Smiling to herself. If only a little. There’s nervousness traced in her voice. Her features. “Have you?”  
  
“There isn’t a time where I haven’t.” Chloe held Rachel’s gaze. “But I…”  
  
“I was thinking…”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind…”  
  
“If I…”  
  
“If I was your first.” Chloe said, voice sounding weak.  
  
“And I wouldn’t mind if you were mine.” Rachel finished, her voice falling into a whisper as well. Chloe thought she could barely hear. “Could you...close your eyes-”  
  
“Yeah.” Chloe responds, barely audible. She swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering shut. Becoming hyper aware of her surroundings.  
Rachel’s moving closer. It’s like Chloe could picture Rachel tentatively leaning in. Rachel’s breath fanning on her lips, hovering over one another.  
  
Their noses brush, once.  
  
Their lips come in contact. A soft, chaste kiss. And it’s the most genuine kiss Chloe’s ever experienced. Rachel’s lips were warm. They tasted sweet. Smelled of fruit flavored chapstick.  
  
If Chloe were to properly kiss Rachel, she would have never gotten enough of it. The taste of Rachel’s lips. How they leisurely slid over Chloe’s own, pliable. Fluid.  
  
It lasted for a second. Two. Three. It felt longer. And Chloe missed the warmth when Rachel pulled away.  
  
At the same time, they opened their eyes.  
  
“There’s something authentic about you.” Chloe found herself saying. Kissing Rachel. Along with everything else about Rachel.  
  
“For sure?” Rachel’s just as breathless, as she laughs diffidently. “I hope you aren’t bluffing, Price.”  
  
“Hella.” Chloe breathed.  
  
Rachel kissed Chloe on the cheek again. Until the tip of Chloe’s ears burned, her eyes sprung wide and her cheeks deepening a dark shade of red.“Then I’m glad to be your first.” She pressed her side against Chloe tenderly. Chloe’s heart leaped, and there’s a feeling of exhilaration washing over her knowing that she’s done it.  
  
Chloe’s won one thing tonight. And she’s keeping it with honor.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[twitter](http://twitter.com/akaashingly)** / **[tumblr](http://volleyballin.co.vu)** xx


End file.
